Dolohov
by NeonDomino
Summary: 14 Drabbles, each with a different Dolohov pairing. [Six] Antonin is unable to choose between his cause and his love. [Seven] Antonin becomes infatuated with Remus Lupin, though Remus is involved with someone else. [Eight] Amelia meets a charming man at the pub on Valentine's Day, though his motives aren't so pure.
1. Trapped - DolohovHermione

Collection written for Two Week Drabble Wars - Task: You will enter with a dark character from the list, and pair them with a different character for each chapter. "I can't believe you're still alive!"

Also written for:

Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts - **Task #3** : Write about a household (or common room/dorm room) rule. The rule needs to be something that might not exist in other households. For example, one household has a rule about dessert after dinner, while a different household would have a different rule. The rule must be the main focus of the story. Prompt = breathe

Hunger Games - Prompt 2

Restricted Section Challenge - _3 -_ Restriction - _Write a story in which you must not use the word 'it'._

* * *

 _Trapped_

* * *

A year ago, if someone told Hermione that she would _care_ for a Death Eater, she would have thought them insane.

That was until Dolohov had found her and… captured her? Saved her? Taken her prisoner?

The lines were too blurred to truly understand anymore.

Hermione had tried to leave. She didn't care much for the one rule: _'Don't leave the house!'_

She had waited until Dolohov had left for the day, before sneaking out of the back, hoping to climb over the fence into the nearby field and make her way to London. She wondered who was left of the Order, and if they were back in Grimmauld Place? She assumed this was the safest place to be.

She didn't realise that the wards weren't the sort that she was used to. The second she tried to pass them, a force threw her back across the garden, leaving her laying on the grass in agony. Sirens wailed, as though behind glass, and a figure followed her through.

Rotting teeth, cold eyes and a smirk that couldn't quite match Malfoys, Amycus Carrow stood over her body, his wand out, an unforgivable flowing easily from his tongue.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" he remarked. "Dolohov said he killed you. He showed the Dark Lord your body." The man looked delighted. "But I'll be rewarded for bringing you to him."

She screamed in agony, unable to breathe. The pain only disappearing once the lifeless body hit the ground next to her. As she began to fade out of consciousness, angry, yet concerned eyes met hers.

"There are enchantments up, seeking out all the mudbloods," he explained. "If you leave, they will find you and kill you."

...oOo...

 _The only high-level Death Eater she encountered was Lucius, who was arrogant and Over-Confident._

 _That was his mistake, which allowed Hermione to flee. Most of her safety was based on pure dumb-luck._

 _But then Dolohov found her. He fought her without the same arrogance as Lucius. His ability to understand how powerful Hermione was gave him an advantage the others didn't have._

 _Antonin Dolohov didn't take long to win._

...oOo...

Hermione curled up on the sofa, book in hand. She had chosen a book on Wizarding History to make a change from the spell-books. When Dolohov wasn't home, she would practice her wandless magic, but that was still a work in progress.

Hermione had a plan for when she left, but knowing that she wasn't safe, she wasn't going to rush. She would wait for a sign, any sign, from the Order or Resistance (if there was one) and then make her move.

But until then, she was happy feeling safe. Even if safety involved a cruel Death Eater.

One that happily joined her on the sofa to talk about history and magical stories. One that made sure Hermione had everything she needed.

One that was willing to kill to protect her.

She ignored the fact that she had actually grown to care for him.

* * *

500 words

Gringotts Prompt Bank

A-Z of AUs: Captive!AU

Plot Ideas: Character Taken Prisoner

Descriptors: Remarked

Feelings and Emotions:


	2. Shattered - DolohovLucius

Collection written for Two Week Drabble Wars - Task: You will enter with a dark character from the list, and pair them with a different character for each chapter. Prompt: "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?"

Also written for:

Hogwarts - Ancient Runes: Task 1: The name 'rune' comes from the Norse word 'Runa', which means secret and mystery. Write about a character shedding light on somebody else's secret. Prompt used: Lucius Malfoy

Emotion Challenge: Heartbroken

Bad Movie Tuesday: Age of Dragons (action) betray

The Valentine Making Station: _You Rule: Write about any Death Eater_

Chocolate Frog Challenge: (Bonus) **Nobby Leach -** Challenge: Write about betrayal.

* * *

 _Shattered_

 _Antonin/Lucius_

* * *

Antonin trailed his fingers through long blond hair, thankful that the man allowed him to touch him so freely. They always had to be careful.

But it was a rare day where both men had no responsibilities to tend to and they could enjoy time in each other's arms. With no talk of the group that Lucius had started seeing outside of school, one he had easily talked Antonin into joining, and no talk of anything else.

Antonin shifted in his lover's arms. They had at least an hour before anyone even thought of returning, and the main door from the common room was warded. If someone even touched the door, they would be alerted immediately.

Even though they were few and far inbetween, Antonin adored the moments he got to spend in Lucius' bed. The stolen kisses were perfect, as were the looks Lucius gave him.

But his favourite moments were when they were in History of Magic; Lucius would distract him with Legilimency, pulling up all the delicious moments they had shared, replaying them for both of their enjoyment, when they /should/ be listening.

To Antonin's surprise, it wasn't the wards that caused Lucius to move from his embrace, it was a peck at the window. Lucius stood from the bed without a single ounce of self-consciousness as he walked to the window and threw it open.

Antonin rolled on his side and watched him, enjoying the view.

Lucius frowned at the letter as the family owl flew away, before slipping it into the bedside-table drawer. "So, where were we?"

Seeing Lucius' attempt to divert him, Antonin shook his head. "Lucius, what's going on?" Lucius shared everything with him, but Antonin had the sinking suspicion that it affected their relationship in some way.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with," Lucius snapped, turning his back. Antonin took this as a dismissal, though he wasn't sure if it were from the bed or just from the conversation.

He got up and started dressing. "You're keeping something from me. It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

There was a long silence, and it wasn't until Antonin had finished dressing, did Lucius speak.

"My father has… has found me a match. I'm going to be married over the summer. That letter will just be to confirm the date."

"No," Antonin whispered, stepping back.

"This has to be the last time," Lucius stated coldly.

"But… you… I love you!"

"And I you, but you understand my duty."

"You don't have to. Refuse, be with me."

Lucius shook his head. "I will be marrying Narcissa this summer. I believe I can be happy. I've managed it so far, considering we've had to hide things."

"You believe you can be happy?" Antonin laughed. "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?"

He waited a moment, before turning to leave. If Lucius wanted to put duty before love, well, Antonin wasn't going to beg.

Lucius would be the one to beg.

* * *

500 words

Gringotts Prompt Bank

Friends and Family Vocab Prompts: Father

Prepositions: Considering

Sex and the City (1/1): (action) Snuggling with each other

Friends (1/1): (Scenario) Partner leaving you for someone else

Feelings and Emotions: Love-Loving, Hurt-Rejected

Various Prompts Genre Specific: Character has their heart broken, (Title) Shattered


	3. New Recruit - DolohovBarty

Collection written for Two Week Drabble Wars - Task: You will enter with a dark character from the list, and pair them with a different character for each chapter. Prompt: "I don't take orders from no f*cking woman!"

Also written for:

Hogwarts - Ancient Runes: Task 1: The name 'rune' comes from the Norse word 'Runa', which means secret and mystery. Write about a character shedding light on somebody else's secret. Prompt used: Lucius Malfoy

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Music History Class (Texture) Task: Write a story that consists entirely of dialogue.

Emotion Challenge: Enthusiastic

Chocolate Frog Challenge: (Gold) Bartemius Crouch Jr - Challenge: Write about Barty Crouch Jr.

* * *

 _New Recruit_

 _Antonin/Barty_

* * *

"Barty Crouch Junior. I have to admit, you're the last person I would have expected to see here, but I've been told that you're… sympathetic to our cause."

"You? _You're_ the one they sent to meet with me? I expected much more. I was expecting someone much more important and powerful. I'm disappointed."

"I'm the one our Lord picked to meet with you. If you are disappointed in his choice, it may be wise to keep it to yourself. Or, perhaps you have a masochistic side. Then, by all means, tell him exactly what you think of his followers."

"I'm not stupid, Antonin. I just want to know when I can join. When can I bear his mark? When can I start to serve him?"

"Not quite yet. Our Lord doesn't just let anyone meet with him, Crouch. You have to prove yourself. You need to show him that you are worthy to sit at his feet before you even get an audience with him."

"How?"

"You're smart enough to work it out. The Dark Lord despises Muggleborns, maybe you could start there? Or have some fun with some of the Muggles. He doesn't want publicity just yet, so let people panic; but don't get caught, and for Merlin's sake, don't let anyone know _why_ you're doing this."

"Is there a limit to what I can do?"

"Of course not. If it makes the paper, it might just be enough for you to get a mention at a meeting. Though, that'd be for Bellatrix to decide."

"Bellatrix? What does she have to do with this?"

"Now, now, don't sound so hostile. She is the second in command. She'll be the one giving you your orders, if you're lucky."

"I don't take orders from no fucking woman!"

"And that's a sure way to get to see her favourite daggers up close. Our Lord is not a fool, and she's his second in command—his most trusted. I'm sure that alone tells you everything you need to know. Bellatrix won't hesitate to hurt you. To her, you're a lowly Death Eater, not one of the inner circle."

"So, once I do something worthy of our Lord's attention…"

"We will summon you. Make him notice you and If he requests it, you will be brought to him, but I warn you now, do not question the decision that he makes if he sends you to Bellatrix or another instead."

"I won't."

"And you must be sure of your choice. Once you bear his mark, there is no way to remove it. You'll belong to our Lord for the rest of your existence, ready to serve him whenever you are called."

"I understand. I'm willing. I wouldn't approach your group if I had even a single doubt. I want to serve him, and I'll see you soon when you return with my summons."

"You're confident. We need strong wizards like you, Barty. I'll be watching out for your exploits. Don't disappoint us."

"I won't disappoint him."

* * *

500 words

Gringotts Prompt Bank

Personality Types: Eager

Feelings and Emotions: Eager, Determined, Certain

The Inbetweeners (1/1): (Action/Scenario) Meeting someone who doesn't really like you

Charmed (1/9): (word) Summon

Diary of a call girl (1/5): (word) lucky


	4. Changing Sides - DolohovRon

Written for:

Two Week Drabble Wars: Enter with a dark character and pair them with a different character for each chapter. Prompt: "You're cute when you're violent."

Hogwarts - Astrology: **Task:** Write about someone who is outshined by everyone else around them (or maybe just one person in particular). **Prompt:** Character - Ron Weasley

Restricted Section Challenge - 4 - Guideline - Write a Ron/Hermione story.

Emotion Challenge - Insecure

Bad Movie Tuesday - Legally Blondes: [location] office

The Valentine Making Station - Picnic Basket: Write about Ron.

Chocolate Frog Challenge - **(Gold):** **Ronald Weasley -** Challenge: Write about Ron Weasley.

* * *

A/N: The Order of the Phoenix - Instead of Harry, Hermione and Neville, the group encountered by Jugson and Dolohov is Harry, Hermione and Ron.

As they all split up, Ron is the one who ends up with the two Death Eaters.

* * *

 _Changing Sides_

 _Antonin/Ron_

* * *

Dolohov watched as the redhead raised his wand, watching the two Death Eaters. Though Harry Potter would be ideal to capture, Dolohov saw the Weasley boy as the weakest link in the trio, and hoped he could find a way to manipulate him.

After all, everyone had a price, it was just a matter of working it out.

They had cornered Ron in an office where the walls lined with strange jars and other objects. Dolohov glanced around, checking for other means of escape. He grinned as he confirmed to himself that the only way out was the door they entered through.

The three wizards remained still. Jugson was waiting on Dolohov's command. Dolohov was already pushing his way into Ron's mind to see what the boy really wanted, what would tempt him, what would make him turn on his friends.

It was obvious after a moment. The boy had no idea how to hide all of his insecurities and the bitterness he held towards others. Those things could be twisted as needed.

"What are you waiting for? Your friends?" Dolohov asked, breaking the silence. "Do you really think they'll come for you?"

"Of course they will," Ron replied, frowning at the very idea that Harry and Hermione might not show.

"Are you certain? A pretty and smart girl like that. She could be quite distracting to a boy like Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived: he could have any girl he wanted, yet he spends all of his time with the Mudblood."

"Hey, d-don't call her that!" Ron demanded, the tip of his wand lighting up in his anger.

"Heh, you're cute when you're violent! So, the Muggleborn girl. Granger, is it? Do you really think they'll come for you? Now that you're not with them, they can be together. A girl wouldn't look twice at a boy who can't even measure up to a single one of his brothers."

"That's not true."

Dolohov could hear panic in his voice.

"But there are ways, Ron," he murmured. "Ways you could prove yourself to your family. There are ways to show that you are as great as Harry Potter."

"No, I.. I…"

"There are ways to get the girl. The Dark Lord rewards his followers and he knows spells that could… convince her."

"Convince her? I wouldn't want her to… I want her to like me properly, without spells."

"And that would happen. She'll be safe from the future events, and she'll owe her safety to you. You'll be the one that made Voldemort spare her life, she'll owe you everything. Harry may be the Saviour of the Wizarding world, but you'll be her own personal one."

"At what cost?"

"The prophecy."

Dolohov could see that Ron was about to give in. "Your friends wouldn't even have to know," he added. "You'll be rewarded. Gold, fame and your beautiful witch."

"And my family?"

"They will be offered the chance to change sides," Dolohov assured him, knowing that he had won over Potter's best friend.

* * *

500 words

Thanks to Jordi for the help!


	5. Secret Santa - DolohovVoldemort

Written for:

Two Week Drabble Wars: Enter with a dark character and pair them with a different character for each chapter. Prompt: "I love you. And, I have a condom."

Hogwarts - Ancient Runes: Write about something ancient getting modernized. This thing can be anything: an object, a saying, a method, a person, even! Be creative (Object) a quill, (Character) Lucius Malfoy, (Word) Cautious

Hunger Games - prompt 9

Emotion Challenge - Scared

Chocolate Frog Challenge - (Bonus) Albert Boot - Challenge: Write about someone who can't seem to do anything right.

The Cinema Competition II - The Silence of the Lambs: Write something that shows sympathy for a bad guy.

* * *

 _Secret Santa_

 _Antonin/Voldemort_

 _Warning for crack!_

* * *

 **(First Wizarding War)**

Antonin looked at the slip of parchment he had pulled out of Lucius' hat, swallowing heavily. The one name he had been dreading was written on the parchment, the green ink shimmering in the light. He carefully folded it, slipping the name inside of his robes, and letting his eyes pass over the group.

Most participants showed a look of relief as they opened their slips. Some smirked, and others looked bored of the event already.

Antonin's gaze fell on his Lord, who was watching the proceedings with amusement. He hadn't even opened his slip to find out who he would play Secret Santa for.

 **(Second Wizarding War)**

Dolohov dreaded this time of year. Christmas. The whole season reminded him of the time he had picked Voldemort's name out of the hat.

That had been a nightmare. He could still feel the agony of the curse, years later.

It hadn't been a good idea to buy his Lord a pair of inline roller-blades. Even though they were customised with the Dark-Mark, Voldemort had been furious at the sight of them.

Dolohov sat down at the computer, using one finger to type slowly. _Deathster_.

Lucius had insisted that Deathster was the most efficient way to do Secret Santa, and that it was time that they tried to modernise, which would make them more efficient in taking over the Muggle world (a point that not even Voldemort himself could argue against).. He had entered his name days ago, but he knew that he'd receive his name today.

There was only a week until Christmas, so he wanted to start planning quickly.

The page took its time to load, but with some confused navigating, Dolohov finally found his match.

He felt his stomach drop as he looked at the name.

Voldemort.

...oOo...

Dolohov had spent lots of time working on the wishlist feature himself. He still had the wonderful quill that Lucius Malfoy had purchased for him so many years ago: after all, Lucius would never buy anything less than top quality items.

But Voldemort hadn't offered anything on his own list. It was clearly a form of torture; torture for the poor Death Eater who is unlucky enough to draw his Lord's name.

For inspiration, he began to look through the other Death Eaters' lists. Snape's was predictable, his list containing potions ingredients; and Peter's list was all about Chocolate Frogs.

Lucius seemed to have seven varieties of Daydream Charms on his list, and Bellatrix wanted a portrait of herself, though Dolohov hoped that no-one actually got her that.

Failing to find anything useful, Dolohov moved away from the computer and began to think about what he could get for his Lord.

...oOo...

Dolohov shifted uncomfortably before his Lord. There was one thing that Voldemort couldn't get, even from Bellatrix, and that was sex.

Red eyes fixed on him.

"I love you. And, I have a condom."

This time when the unforgiveable hit him, Antonin knew it was well deserved.

* * *

500 words

Thanks to Jordi and Shannon for the help!


	6. Unable to Choose - DolohovMarlene

Written for:

Two Week Drabble Wars: Enter with a dark character and pair them with a different character for each chapter. Prompt: "You can't get jealous of every (wo)man that I talk to!"

Hogwarts - History of Magic: Option One: Write a story about the battle between good and evil, or Light and Dark magic.

Emotion Challenge - Shocked

Chocolate Frog Challenge - (Bronze): Herman Wintringham - Challenge: Write about a character and their role during any Wizarding War.

The Cinema Competition II - The Silence of the Lambs: Write something that shows sympathy for a bad guy.

Restricted Section Challenge: 5 - Guideline - Write a story that is in present tense.

* * *

 **Unable to Choose**

* * *

Dolohov doesn't like the Order. He prefers to stay away from them whenever possible. After all, Alice, Marlene's best friend, is a part of the Order. If he was forced to hurt her, Marlene would be devastated.

Antonin never wants to hurt her.

But today it isn't possible. They've been found out. A fight is coming. Antonin making sure his hood remains up as white lights turn into bodies, lights immediately shooting from their wands.

One stops by him.

He looks at his opponent, his mouth dropping open behind the mask. Short, with a pixie-cut to her blonde wavy hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Marlene has come to fight.

For the Order.

Before he'd be aiming to kill, but this time, he needs to find a way for her to escape with the Order without revealing himself. He can't let her get hurt.

...oOo...

A box sits in his pocket and Antonin can't help but check that it's still there. Marlene misses the gesture.

"I saw you talking to Bellatrix again," she begins, her gaze on her drink, not meeting his eyes.

"You can't get jealous of every woman that I talk to," Antonin replies softly.

"No, I wasn't… I mean, she's part of… them?"

"I believe so," he states, not wanting the conversation to turn around to the sides of the war.

"I just don't like her talking to you, and putting bad thoughts in your head. Not that I think you'd… you're not bad, Antonin, but I don't want her to even try to poison your mind."

He smiles. "Love, let's talk about something else - something more important. I have something for you." He pulls the box out, enjoying the expression of both disbelief and joy in her eyes.

...oOo...

A wand is at his throat and Dolohov curses himself for being so weak. He had chances to win, but he fears hurting her.

A loud bang and scream make her attention shift for a moment, and it's enough for him to knock the wand from her hand and try to leave, but she's foregoing the wand, grabbing him, diving for him.

He feels the hood fall, the woman hesitates for a moment, before pulling at the mask.

"Antonin?" she whispers. "But… I thought…"

Antonin waits to be bound, but she's backing away, a ring of metal hits the ground. "This isn't the man I said yes to," she chokes out, before rushing to the aid of one of her friends, as the Death Eaters began apparating away.

...oOo...

Dolohov slides down onto one knee, wanting to do this right. He knows that she's a light witch and won't accept the truth. He knows he should be ending it, but maybe this is a way of showing his commitment to her?

He has a duty, but he's in love. It's not possible for him to give either one up.

"Yes," she whispers, before he even asks the question. The ring fits perfectly and maybe she'll never find out the truth about him.

* * *

 _500 words_

 _Thanks to Dina for looking this over for me! :)_


	7. Infatuated - DolohovRemus

Written for:

Two Week Drabble Wars: Enter with a dark character and pair them with a different character for each chapter. Prompt: "If you touch my [son/daughter/mother/father/etc] again, I'll f*cking kill you!"

Hogwarts - Transfiguration: Task: For this assignment I would like you to write about strength and weakness. How something or someone that seems so strong and sure can be changed and their soft, weaker side revealed. **Prompt used:** Anger

Emotion Challenge - Anger

Acrostic-y Challenge: Infatuated

Chocolate Frog Challenge - (Bronze): Chizpurfle - Challenge: Write about someone who could be seen to be a parasite.

Restricted Section Challenge: 6 - Restriction - Word Maximum: 500 words.

* * *

Infatuated

* * *

"It's the Mudblood," his friend muttered as a redheaded girl hurried past, almost dropping her books in her haste to get away from them, and get to her class.

As expected, a dark-haired boy was trailing not far behind, with his friends following. One glanced over, catching his eyes over the rest, and their gazes locked until the sixth years turn the corner.

"What was that with Lupin?" Avery asked, a rough nudge into Antonin's side.

He shrugged, not knowing himself. "Nothing."

"He's a half-blood. Muggle mother; not worth your time," Avery warned. The information goes over Antonin's head as he shrugs once more. "Yeah? Let's go to class."

...oOo...

He seeks out Lupin often, finding himself cornering the boy in the corridors or after classes when his friends are running on ahead. Usually Lupin pushes away, but this day Lupin looks like shit. He's tired and looks like he's going to drop.

Antonin has no issues taking advantage, closing that distance between them.

Lupin is pressed against the wall, eyes wide as he struggles to get away. Antonin likes him like that, fascinated by Lupin and the darkness that sits behind his eyes. He wants more of him, more of the darkness, but as he goes to take it, hands force him away, pulling Lupin from his grasp.

"Remus, are you alright?" A body puts itself between him and the source of his infatuation, grey eyes glaring at him.

"Stay away from him."

It's a warning — one he had no intention of listening to.

The next time he cornered him was when Lupin was on Prefect duty, with Black in detention. Without a bodyguard that seemed willing to cast an unforgivable should anyone hurt his precious Remus, Lupin was unprotected. Dolohov offered him everything. Respect, gold, safety for his muggle mother in the war that was starting, but Lupin wasn't swayed.

Antonin was at a loss. He was being gentle and kind, he would offer Lupin the world. He didn't understand how this boy had gotten under his skin so much, but he knew he couldn't let Lupin go.

Not until Lupin promised to be his, which was something that he was extremely reluctant to do.

There were ways to convince him. Antonin's lips pressed down against Lupin's, trying to draw out a reaction. Maybe, just maybe he could show Lupin how much he cared with the kiss? Maybe them Lupin would understand?

A spell whizzed past his ear and he turned, coming face to face with Lupin's little band of friends.

"If you touch my boyfriend again, I'll fucking kill you!"

Seeing the anger in Black's eyes, Antonin didn't doubt him for a second. He wouldn't be able to take on all of them, but he had no intention of giving up.

He backed away as he watched Lupin fall into Black's arms the way he _should_ have clung to Antonin. Anger built up inside him at the sight.

What did Black have that he didn't?

* * *

 _500 words_

 _Thanks to Dina and Carmen for looking this over for me! :)_


	8. Girl's Night - DolohovAmelia

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Character Appreciation. Amelia Bones.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Singletons Appreciation. When you have no date for Valentine's Day

* * *

 **Girl's Night**

Amelia/Dolohov

* * *

Amelia allowed her friends to herd her into the Leaky Cauldron. She had a lot of work and just wanted to forget this stupid day existed. What was the point of Valentine's Day? It was just an excuse for shops to sell cards and gifts and chocolates. Especially those little strawberry ones she adored. It was a day for men to give beautiful displays of flowers to their girlfriends.

Okay, so maybe she did see the point. Though, it would be nice to get these things from guys. A guy. A boyfriend.

She let out a sigh.

"Liven up, Amelia," Emmeline said, smiling at her. "Girl's night. Singles night. All the single men are going to be here!"

"Single and hot," Hestia murmured, her gaze on a man at the bar. "Anyone got a name for him?" The pair followed her gaze.

"Him? Emmeline, you've got an admirer," Amelia said, her gaze moving down the man's body. Judging by the looks other ladies were giving him, she wasn't the only one appreciating the fine sight in front of her.

"Me? Honey, he's watching you," Emmeline said, her smile widening. "Actually, Hestia, I need the loo. Amelia, watch the table."

They rushed off and Amelia stared after them, shocked.

"They were in a rush, weren't they?" came a smooth voice close to her ear. Amelia jumped, turning her head quickly and came face to face with the man from the bar. His intense grey eyes stared into hers unblinking. "Though it gives me a perfect opportunity to come over and introduce myself." He paused for a moment, his lips turning up into a smile at the surprise in her eyes. "If I'm welcome to join you until they return?"

"You want to… yes. Yes, of course you can join me," Amelia said, shooting him her best smile. "I'm Amelia Bones."

"I know," he admitted. "I have seen you around the Ministry. I started working there two weeks ago. I'm Antonin Dolohov."

"It's lovely to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," he said, reaching out for her hand. He bowed slightly before bringing it to his lips and Amelia silently thanked whatever deity was out there that her prayers had been answered.

Dolohov straightened and smiled widely. He pulled his pen from his pocket, transfiguring it into a red rose, which Amelia accepted with a blush on her cheeks.

It was almost too easy. Girls like Amelia were easy to charm, and if he played his cards right, he could make Amelia his girl. The Dark Lord would be very happy.

They needed more connections at the Ministry.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
